It can be very difficult to cast lines in areas that are full of brush and foliage (or in windy conditions) because oftentimes the bait or lure will get caught on something. The present invention features a propelling device for propelling bait and lures in a different manner compared to standard casting motions. The device of the present invention can be adapted to pre-manufactured rods and reels. The device of the present invention provides an easier, safer method of casting bait and lures. The device may be advantageous for individuals with limited mobility and strength.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.